


Theatrical Skeletal Love

by lucianafoxwritesfanfic



Series: Luci's Undertale Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reverse Harem, Theatre AU, save the theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianafoxwritesfanfic/pseuds/lucianafoxwritesfanfic
Summary: It's never easy to deal with your father disappearing from your life suddenly, especially when he leaves you his theater and overwhelming amount of debt behind. Still, perhaps a group of skeletons working as actors can make things a bit easier, or at least more entertaining. Can you rekindle the love that you once had for acting? Can you save your dying theater from debt? Will you be able to unravel the mystery of why your father disappeared so long ago? Or, most unexpectedly of all, will you be able to find love under the spotlight of your destiny?My first fanfic on Archive of Our Own.This story is mainly fluff, I might add some smut later on.
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Luci's Undertale Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824814
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. It All Started With A Letter

It's never easy to deal with your father disappearing from your life suddenly, especially when he leaves you his theatre and an overwhelming amount of debt behind. I hadn't even known about his theatre until I received a letter a week ago that was meant for him. Now, standing in front of the building, I can see why he was so unsuccessful.

The sign outside said that they were performing but as I enter the theatre, I can only spot one person in the audience. Sitting far away from them, I pull my father's letter out of my pocket to prevent it from getting crushed and turn my attention towards the performance.

To say that it's chaotic is a grave understatement.

"Mwehehe! I shall save you!" A skeleton with blue stars for eyes picks a skeleton with a hoodie and lifts him triumphantly over his head before glancing towards another skeleton nearby. "...that's your cue."

"I refuse to play any role other than the lead." The skeleton in red snarks back before folding his arms and turning his head away.

"Woooo... I'm a tree." A skeleton in a blue hoodie gives an awkward wiggle in the background.

"Trees don't make noises, dumbass." A shorter, red skeleton attempts to kick the skeleton but misses.

"Guys!" The blue skeleton exclaims, pointing at me. "Someone is actually watching us!"

Immediately, I feel everyone's gazes shift towards me. I cringe into myself.

"I knew that someone would show up! I told you, didn't I?!" The blue skeleton beams at me.

"Yeah, bro. You called it. But can you put me down?" The skeleton in the hoodie that has been held up like a trophy throughout the entire performance is finally set to the floor. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Fear not, audience member! I, the Magnificent Sa--I mean, Blueberry... shall perform for you!" The skeleton named Blueberry excitedly waves at me before reaching to pick up the skeleton in the hoodie again.

"Stop, Blue," The tall, red skeleton steps forward and the skeleton in the hoodie gazes at him gratefully. "The audience deserves a real actor to perform. Not you."

The skeleton in the hoodie's gaze immediately hardens into a glare.

"Stop, stop..." The man in the audience stands and waves his arms tiredly. "Only one person even showed up to this performance and you're still bickering. If we don't get a performance fully booked soon, we screwed."

The man sighs dramatically and flops into his chair before exclaiming, "There's no hope!"

"Aw, come on, Elliot. You don't have to be so DRAMAtic." A blue hooded skeleton still dressed as a tree appears by his side.

"Was that even a pun?" The skeleton in the hoodie asks as several other skeletons groan.

"So, what brings you to the performance, bud?" The skeleton in the blue hoodie turns to me. His gaze... it's suspicious despite the grin on his face.

"I'm... I'm looking for a Mr. Elliot Bates." I swallow awkwardly and hope that I sound less anxious than I feel.

"That's... that's me." The man in the audience stands again and turns to me.

His hair is messy and he's got a thin beard that's struggling to grow on his face. Despite his large glasses, I spot shallow cheekbones and under his dark eye bags. It's clear that he hasn't been sleeping.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I received the letter that you sent to my father." I reply standing as well and walking across the theatre to hand him my letter.

"You... received... you're... you're (F/N)'s daughter?" He seems perplexed as he accepts the letter.

"I'm afraid that my father went missing years ago. You won't have much luck contacting him." I reply, attempting to sound business-like.

"But... he's missing?" Elliot gazes at the letter in shock before slumping dramatically. "He was my last hope to save this place."

"You wanted his help with writing a script and managing finances?" I ask, studying the theatre critically once again.

"Yes... he was always so much better at these things than me. But he disappeared years ago and..." Elliot trails off and shakes his head.

"Well, since my father is missing, this place essentially belongs to me." I raise an eyebrow at him as Elliot's face pales.

"But... but... he left... he left this place to me." Elliot gazes at me in horror. 

"It's mine," I reply.

"You... you aren't going to sell it, are you?!" Elliot begins trembling.

"Ha. I might," I walk away from him and walk onto the stage. "But... I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love theatre. And... I've never met an actor like you before."

Blue flushes as I approach him before turning and studying the building.

"No... no, I don't think that I'll sell this place." I smirk down at Elliot confidently. "I'll do what my father never could."

My grin widens as Elliot gaze in shock at me before I announce decidedly, "I'm going to save this theatre."

My gaze sweeps over the group of people before I finish, "I'm in charge now."


	2. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos continues as the shock subdues.

I smile at my decision as a stunned silence settles over the room. Slowly, realization spreads across poor Elliot's face as he begins crying.

"I'm fired?!" He sobs, covering his face with his hands.

I blink in shock as the skeletons turn and glare at me.

"What?" I step back before collecting myself. "No. No, of course not. I mean my father used to work with you, right?"

Elliot turns his snot-covered face up to attempt to gaze at me through his tears.

"Yes." He replies.

"Well, I obviously can't manage this all alone. And you know your cast better than anyone." I trail off as Elliot lowers his hands and snivels loudly.

"So... I'm... not fired?" Elliot doesn't seem to comprehend the situation.

"No... no, I'm simply going to take my father's role in assisting you and managing this theater. It does belong to me, after all. I have to take responsibility for it." I tilt my head down at the pathetic man, realizing that he had good reason to think that he was fired. I did make it sound that way, after all.

"You could have led with that!" Elliot exclaims, his anger easily giving way to the exhaustion in his tone.

"Uhm. Yeah." I climb off the stage and approach him. "Sorry. I guess I got excited." I pat Elliot's arm awkwardly and he launches himself onto me, embracing me and wiping his snot onto me as he cries.

I guess that I kinda deserved that.

"Hey... listen, bud... you seem a bit tired. Do you have a place that you've been living since the revenue's gotten scarce?" I pat his back awkwardly and fight the urge to pull away.

"I live... I live in the housing dorms with the rest of the actors." Elliot hiccups sadly as he leans back.

"Right. Well, it's great that this theater provides a living space. That's a major plus for most aspiring actors struggling to get by." I smile, awkwardly attempting to wipe the snot off of my shirt.

Elliot remains silent, so I continue.

"So... let's bring this theater back into the spotlight, alright partner?" I smile and give him a thumbs-up, praying for some enthusiasm.

His face slowly lights up at my words and he pulls me into another hug.

"You're just like your father!" My smile drops at his words. "So confident and commanding."

"Thanks, bud..." I trail off before deciding to voice my thoughts. "I think that you need to get some rest tonight. It's nearly 9 o'clock. Why don't you show me the dorms and we can talk strategy in the morning."

"You're going to be staying with us?" Blue, who I forgot was present, exclaims from the stage behind me.

I shrug before replying, "I've got nowhere else to go."

I walk outside before dragging in two suitcases.

"So... care to show me to the dorms?"

The skeletons glance to each other hesitantly before Elliot rushes over excitedly and grabs one of my suitcases.

"It's just right this way! Yes, yes... watch your footing... oh," Elliot gets cut off as I bump my head and a series of skeletal snickers trail behind me. "Watch your head there. I haven't cleaned this place in... well, actually let's not talk about that."

I follow Elliot as we head upstairs.

"Your father and I used to be so close! This place was all that he ever talked about." We enter the dorms and he flips on the light switch. "It used to our dream to have a famous theatre just like this one!"

He pauses and I glance around. It's a living room connected to a kitchen. It's shockingly clean, with door handles and a faucet that gleam in the light; though, the pile of socks in the corner is questionable.

"Uh... sorry to interrupt, but we haven't had dinner yet." A short, red skeleton growls grouchily behind me.

I turn to him before nodding understandingly.

"So," I trail off as I glance into the fridge for ingredients. "How do you all feel about hotpot?"

The skeletons glance to each other before the one in the hoodie decides to reply, "You're going to cook for us?"

"Well, sure. If you'd like it." I make my way towards the kitchen and start pulling out ingredients. "I figure that it would be great if you could all introduce yourselves and your roles at this theatre company over dinner?"

I locate a crockpot and pull it out proudly.

"Besides," I turn to grin at them. "Everybody loves hotpot."


	3. The Kitchen is Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing with Edge ensues.

"I, in fact, do not love crockpot." The tall, red skeleton steps forward.

"Uh-huh. And what's your name, sweetheart?" I reply, turning and opening the fridge in search of vegetables.

I hear the skeleton sputter angrily as I pull out some vegetables and lay them out onto the countertop before gazing at him again.

"Do NOT call me swe-swe... that awful term again, you wretched little human!" He exclaims, his hands clenching into fists and trembling at his sides.

"Sorry, a force of habit. Didn't mean to come across as degrading." I begin rinsing the vegetables. "I assume that you would prefer me to call you by your name?"

"I am the Great and Terrible Papy- Ouch!" I glance up as he yelps in pain and begins rubbing his foot. "Edge. I am Edge. The Great Edge, who you should fear greatly. As I am great... yes. That is what I meant to say."

With each 'great' Edge seems to confuse himself even more at his awkward speech.

"Right. Well, oh, Great Edge, have you ever had hotpot?" I lean onto the counter and meet his gaze calmly.

"No! But... I just know that I won't love it!" He snarls in frustration.

"How do know that you don't love hotpot if you've never had it before?" I question before turning and searching for more necessities.

"Are you questioning my judgment, you bitch?!" Edge cries out with rage.

"Language!" I recognize Blue's voice as he chimes in.

"Uh-huh..." I turn halfway and gaze at him through my lashes challengingly. "I think that you're just scared."

" W h a t . " Edge replies slowly, his tone lowering at my challenge.

"I think that you're scared that you can't handle the sheer amazing-ness of my cooking." I turn to face him fully, one hand on my hip. "I think that you're scared that you wouldn't be able to stomach it. If you even have a stomach."

Edge's expression darkens as he approaches me and bends down to my level.

"If you make a mess of my kitchen, you'll be thrown away on the next trash day. Do I make myself clear?" His voice is clipped as he vibrates with barely suppressed rage.

"Crystal," I reply pushing him out of the kitchen area. "Dinner will be ready in approximately 45 minutes."

The skeletons gaze at me in shock before dispersing away.

"May I help you, small human?"

I turn to see a skeleton that I hadn't noticed before. He wears a red scarf and a large, endearing smile. Despite his loud voice, he sounds oddly kind and gentle.

"Y-yes," I curse myself internally for stuttering. "And what's your name?"

"Papyrus." He replies as I turn away from him and focus on finishing the preparations for cooking.

"Papyrus," I repeat softly. "Pleasure to meet you."


	4. Dinner and the Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is worse than I thought...

The cooking experience is shockingly stressful as Blue joins in and the two skeletons keep on smashing vegetables and turning the stove on too high. Still, I manage to save the meal and get it onto the kitchen table before the process becomes too chaotic.

"Dinner!" I holler and multiple skeletons appear out of thin air. Guess that they can teleport or something? Good to know...

As they begin settling around the table, I begin setting down dishes. As I brush against Edge, I see his cheekbones turn red.

Finally satisfied with the table set up, I sit down and watch as the skeletons begin eating their food.

"Right. So, who wants to introduce themselves first?" I speak up, gathering their attention.

"Oh! I will! I am the Great Papyrus." The tall skeleton that assisted me with dinner speaks up first.

"I am the Magnificent Blue." The shorter kitchen assistant goes second.

"You already know my name, human scum." Edge snarls before wolfing down his food.

So much for hating hotpot.

"Stretch." A skeleton in an orange hoodie comments lazily.

"Sans." The skeleton in the blue hoodie adds before eating a large mushroom.

"Red." A skeleton with pointy teeth throws me a wink.

"Slim." A skeleton that had remained throughout the entire evening speaks up.

"Milord." A short skeleton with an attitude similar to Edge spoke with the assumption that he concluded the introductions.

"And you, Elliot?" I glanced at my new coworker.

"Me?" Elliot blinked in surprise.

"Introduce yourself." I forced a faint smile at him.

"Oh! I... Uhm... I'm Elliot." His voice remained timid.

"Surely you can do better than that?" I frowned.

"Oh... I'm Elliot Bates." He flushed awkwardly.

"And?" I pushed my food lazily around my plate.

"And?" His voice broke.

"Why do you matter?" I lifted my narrowed gaze to regard him.

"What?" He flinched.

"Why do you matter to this theatre company?" I asked.

"I... I... I don't... I don't know..." His face became grim as he gazed down at his meal.

"I'd like you to figure that out, Mr. Bates. I want you to know why you matter." I was unwavering in this.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, then... if we don't book a full house within the next two months, I will close down this theatre." I decided.

The room exploded with audible shock and outrage.

"Currently, this theatre is costing more money than it's making. I had a conversation with the man outside that's been loaning you guys money. We're running out of time, here." I pause before sweeping my gaze around the room. "If you all can't meet the challenge, then we can close this place down now. Because it will take the impossible to same this place. That's why I need to be able to expect you all to do the impossible."

They gaze at me in disbelief and I take a few bites of my food.

"We can do it!" I stop eating to glance at Blue. 

"Yes, we can do this!" Papyrus nods eagerly.

I smile before replying with a faint, "Alright."

I glance towards Elliot.

"Do we have a script for the next performance?" I ask him.

"We... we have been using the old plays that your father and I used to put on," Elliot replies.

"You're telling me... that you've been using the same scripts for the past decade?" No wonder this place was falling apart.

"Well, no, I only recently got enough actors to really perform..." Elliot glances towards the skeletons.

"Fuck." It slips out before I can stop it.

"Language!" Blue and Papyrus exclaim.

"Right. Sorry." But really. This situation is worse than I thought. But, if the skeletons are willing to attempt the impossible... I glance at Papyrus and Blue. I suppose that I am too.

"I will write a new script over the next week. In the meantime, I will aim to understand both your strengths and weaknesses on stage." I mutter, fighting uncertainty from my voice.

"In so little time?!" Elliot exclaims in shock.

"We need as much time as possible to practice. It will be necessary." I nod determinedly.

I gaze down at my plate, forming my resolve, before lifting my head up to face them again.

"We can do this."

\---

After cleaning all the dishes, I sigh happily and glance around the dorm. This is going to be a new beginning.

"Can I ask you a question?" I glance up to spot Stretch leaned against a nearby wall and wonder how long he's been standing there.

"Sure," I reply hesitantly.

"Why us?" He asks, stepping closer.

"What do you mean?" I ask, stepping away and tilting my head back to meet his regard.

"I mean... why now? Why do you even want to save the theatre?" His gaze pierces into mine as he backs me against the kitchen wall and leans over me.

I hesitate, not sure how to answer the question that I had been dreading.

"My father left my family for this theatre..." I trail off and turn my face away as memories flit across my vision. "I was once like you guys, you know? I was... an actress. And a good one at that."

I pause and close my eyes as the memories begin to overwhelm me.

"I could dance, sing, and play my parts like none other. I could be a boy, an old hag, a beautiful princess... I could become anyone I wanted to be while I was on stage." I murmur, wondering what my expression was like as I open my eyes. "But then my father left."

He didn't say anything in reply, so I continued.

"I guess... I just... I gave up acting a long time ago, but... I just wanted to know why he... I wanted to understand my father better." I feel my expression strengthen as DETERMINATION fills my soul.

"My father left me a lot of things. A love for theatre, sure. A childhood of hurt, unfortunately. But most importantly, he left me more responsibilities than I can count. And this is one of them."

Stretches expression softens with confusion.

"I have to do the right thing here. I have to make the right choice. I have to understand why my father left and why he loved this place so much. I have to... I have to understand why giving up acting, the thing that I hate so much because of my father, has become the biggest regret of my life. I have to find that here." I pause before nodding and finishing, "Despite my best efforts, I love acting. And you become responsible for the things that you love."

Silence hangs in the air as Stretch ponders my words before he leans back and nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, ok. I wasn't expecting that honest of a response, but... yeah. I get why... I understand... it's Uhm, it's respectable, you know?" His face turns a faint orange as he mutters, "I guess that you can stay."

An awkward silence settles over us as Stretch shrinks into his hoodie.

"Why is your face like that?" I question.

"What?" The shock and the obvious offense that he takes at my words makes me smile.

"Orange, I mean. Why are you turning orange?" I step towards him as I watch him visibly begin to panic.

"What? I, uh... magic. It's a skeleton thing. Don't think about it." He steps back, his entire face turning a bright, glowing orange. "Night."

Before I can say anything, he disappears.


	5. Are You Even Trying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot gets a new book, practice reveals more trials yet to come, and Sans gets a personal chat.

"Elliot."

He jumps at the sound of my voice before replying with a faint, "Yes?"

"I have something for you." I hold out an old book.

"...what is it?" He asks, taking it from my hands.

"I think that this will help you. I'm going to lend it to you." I inform him.

"But I'm a slow reader. It will probably take some time." He mumbles, trying to find a way out of the situation.

"I did not wait for you outside your door for the past 15 minutes, because you slept in late, for you to reject my offer. You will return it in two weeks. We will have a discussion of what you thought." I folded my arms stubbornly, knowing that he has nothing better to do.

"But, no, I can't..." Elliot stumbles forward, pushing the book towards me.

"Why?" I ask.

"What?" He gazes at me blankly.

"Why can't you read a book? Is it really that hard for you?"

Hurt and anger fill his gaze, but he remains silent.

"You will return it in two weeks." I turn and leave before he can object.

Entering the kitchen, I take note of what each skeleton is doing. Milord, Edge, Papyrus, and Blue were all cleaning. Sans, Stretch, and Slim were asleep on the couch. Red spots me and gives me a sleazy grin as I enter the room.

"(y/n)!" Blue comes rushing towards me, adorned with a pink printed bunny apron that he had worn while making burnt tacos this morning. "Are you excited to practice?"

"Yes," Though, excited was not the word I would use. I would use anticipated, as I anticipated to come across many hardships later today. I could tell that these skeletons were not good actors from a glance. "It should prove to be insightful."

Blue impossibly grin smile widens, "This is going to be great! I'm so glad that you're taking over as director! We really needed someone as experienced as you!"

"I'm not taking over as director. Elliot is my important coworker in this project." I correct Sans. But really, why was he acting so fixated on me? Isn't this kind of creepy?

"Well, yes, I understand that! But you're the one who's gotten us to really act! You're getting the ball rolling! Elliot could never do that!" I was working on Elliot. But Blue had problems, too. Problems that I have to manage.

"Yes. We're all working hard." I brush Blue off, stepping around him to face the rest of the skeletons.

"Time for practice. We'll be using the stage. Everyone get up and head over." I fold my arms and glance around to them.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Red gets up and shuffles out of the kitchen.

Blue, Milord, Slim, Edge, Papyrus, and Stretch follow.

I approach Sans' sleeping form, leaning down and growling a faint, " N O W . "

"Geez, ok, kid." Sans immediately stops fake sleeping and teleports away. I sigh and follow them out of the kitchen, switching the lights off as I left.

As I approach the stage, practice commences.

\---

I was not happy with Blue. If fact, some may have even described me as furious. But mostly, I was disappointed.

He did try, of course. He was the most enthusiastic when it came to practice. But it wasn't enough.

Sans, Slim, and Red didn't care. Red didn't even try. He spent most of his time fighting or flirting.

I didn't even know where to start with Milord and Edge.

"Blue," The sound of me stepping forward echoed across the stage. "You are the most enthusiastic actor here. Though your delivery of lines is chaotic and I expect that you will have trouble memorizing a script, I see a lot of potential in you."

"Thank you!" Blue's expression lit up with excitement.

"But I also see a lot of arrogance. You will not be playing the lead. If you want this to change, you will need to understand what being a lead actor really means."

I watch his happy expression morph into shock and hurt.

"Papyrus," I turn to Papyrus as he jumps in surprise. "You will be our lead."

"That's not fair!" Stretch exclaims, stepping forward as Blue stopped him.

"It's fine," Blue shifts an unreadable expression towards me. "I'm sure (y/n) has her reasons..."

"Good. Stretch, Blue, Papyrus... step back." I instruct.

I pause as they stepped away, wondering who to confront next.

"Milord, Edge... could you step forward?"

They do as I ask.

"You both have potential. I could even see one of you as a lead one day," Their expressions both darken at the reminder that I hadn't selected either of them as the lead. "But you're both acting selfish, and I'm sick and tired of it. You aren't team players. Stop underestimating theatre. If you don't know how to care about the audience, you'll always be bad at acting."

Their faces morph into outrage simultaneously.

"That's all." My voice seeps with rage as I command them to step back, which they do begrudgingly.

"Red, Sans, Slim... step forward." I prompt. Sans seems most hesitant at this point while Red wore a large, confident smirk.

"Slim, Red... you're focusing too much on me. I don't know why you're fixating on me but it has to stop."

Red opens his mouth to make a lewd comment but I cut him off.

"Slim, Red, Sans... if you don't care about acting get off my stage and leave for good."

They gaze at me, shocked.

"Sans. I want to talk to you alone now. Shall we step out?" I stare at him expectantly.

Surprise flits across his face before he nods and replies, "Sure thing, kid."

He follows me as we walk down the hallways towards the abandoned practice room. As I open the door, dust makes my nose twitch and I flip on the lights. Various costumes, scripts, and beer bottles scatter the floor.

"So this is the old practice room, huh." Remorse fills my chest as I take it all in. Elliot seemed to use this room to get wasted, and it almost reeked of sadness and crushed dreams. I wonder, what could Elliot's story be?

"Seems pretty... run down." Sans' voice is calm and deep as he takes in his surroundings.

"Yes. But, I should tell you why I asked you here." I step carefully towards the cleanest corner of the room before sitting down and patting the spot beside me. He sits next to me as directed.

"I wanted to show you a MeTube video." I pull my phone out.

"Pfft, a MeTube video?" He doesn't bother trying to hide his obvious amusement. I don't reply and start typing in the search bar. He quiets as the video begins to play.

I was nine at the time. I still remembered how nervous I was, though it didn't seem to show on camera. Instead, I seemed confident and professional.

I still remember the story. You never do forget the characters you act. They become a part of you that you keep safe, deep inside you. As I watch the video, I feel the character's remorse resurface and a lump form in my throat.

I played a young girl at the time. At the beginning of the story, I sought out a doll-maker. But he made special dolls. These dolls could become real. The more time that you spent with them, the more alive they would become. The more that they would adjust. The story was a tragedy, and the scene I now presented had me seeking out the doll-maker one last time.

My character approached him. He sat on the floor as I inched towards him, his gaze vacant and empty. His finger twitched and I jumped, knocking one of his beloved dolls to the floor. Recognition finally filled his gaze and he stood, wobbling towards a doll-making table.

I screamed at him, telling him of what the doll he had given me had done. How I had loved my doll but it had sacrificed itself for me because of my own childishness. I begged him to fix my beloved doll. But he did not respond.

I raced towards him, clinging to his arm and begging him.

He flung me across the stage as I landed with an audible thud. Shakily sitting up, I let out a final plea.

"If your doll did something to displease you, it is your own fault. Your doll is a reflection of who you are, and who you will become," His voice echoed through my phone speakers. "Tell me, what did you provide your doll with that made it kill itself?"

My gaze widened in shock and anguish as the old doll-maker stepped towards me.

"What is in you that destroyed your doll?" He asked, looming over me.

My character shook her head and let out a tortured scream as the scene ended.

I take my phone back from Sans as he murmurs a faint, "Jesus Christ..."

"It was said to be my best role. I had the audience in tears." I inform Sans. He only nods in response, his gaze still wide.

"It doesn't have the same impact without the complete story but... Sans, you have to care to be an actor. I know that you care about your brother. And I know that he cares about you. If I kicked you out, he would go with. Honestly, I was scared to even call you out earlier on stage," I feel his gaze on me as I continue. "But you weren't trying. You thought it was a joke. And I need you to try."

He doesn't reply.

"I expect you to give this one-hundred percent. I know that it wasn't really your intent to become an actor, but you're here now. I promise that you'll have fun and learn lots if you give it your all. I know that we'll encounter hardships, but as your director, I will be by your side throughout all of it. You can count on me. So, please, Sans... learn to care." I turn and grab his hand, gazing into his eyes as earnestly as I can manage.

His cheekbones turn blue as he averts his gaze and says, "Sure thing. I'll... I can do my best."

I smile, relieved, before attempting to stand up. Though, oddly, my stomach twists as something gives and I desperately try to catch myself.

I crack open my eyes to find myself sideways in Sans' lap, my hand on his crotch.

"Sorry!" Was my voice always that high-pitched?

"It's fine but," Sans lets out an anxious wheeze. "Could you please get up?"

"Huh? But, Sans... you actually have something there." My gaze fixates on my hand, which definitely feels something that a skeleton should not have underneath it.

I gasp excitedly.

"Sans! I was going to say that you had something that skeletons shouldn't have! But it totally makes sense! You have a BONEr!" I am delighted.

Sans is not.

` "Please! Kid! Up! Now!" His voice is raspy and his gaze also seems stuck on my hand.

"Oh. Right." I struggle to get off of him without falling again, making him squirm as my hand pushed against his crotch too many times.

Turning I hold out my hand to help him up, which he seems unhappy to accept.

"I'm so excited to be your director! We are going to make this theater shine like never before," I squeeze his hand and smile up at his expression, which is similar to a child who's dog has just been run over. Which is rather similar to what actually happened. "This is going to be amazing!"


End file.
